Drama Hearts :Choose Your Own Fate:
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts story focused on the family lives of the high schoolers. A twist of drama is added in with romance and humor. But it's you who determines the fate of the characters. Will you lead them to a happily ever after? Or crush their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Cloud and Aerith's family is close with Axel and Tifa's. Sora and Kairi are the ones destined to get married while Roxas and Denzel are both jealous of him. Tifa has secretly always wanted to be with Cloud but never got the nerve to say so in school. And Axel is a pedo with Roxas. Cloud and Sephiroth hate each other but Sora and Riku are best friends. And Riku secretly likes Sora. Seifer and Hayner are brothers.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. This is a fun little idea I want to do. It's a Kingdom Hearts Choose Your Own Fate story. Basically I write a little part of the story and give you two options to choose from. ((Please don't choose all yaoi answers. I'm a fan, but I do love the straight couples too)) The answers will be added up from FanFiction, Facebook, and DeviantArt. The choices with the highest votes will be the ones I write next. Hope you enjoy and have fun playing.

* * *

Terra sat in the back of the blue SUV on a sunny Saturday. He let out a sigh or a groan every few minutes.

"Oh, Terra, honey. I'm sure you'll love it here," his mother Lucrecia spoke in a soft tone.

"I don't know anyone here, Mom."

"You'll have friends in no time," his father, Vincent told him. Terra let out another groan. Terra grew up as an only child and found it very lonely. "Here we are," said Vincent as they pulled into a nice subdivision. He saw a bunch of kids playing outside and a pretty blue haired girl sitting outside caught his eye. His heart stopped briefly when he realized they were pulling into the house right next to hers.

"Wow this is really nice. Don't you like it Terra?" Lucrecia asked him. But he was focused on the girl. They all got out of the car and went to the back to unpack. Vincent nudged Terra.

"Go say hi," he smirked.

"What! Dad! No!" Terra's face went red. Vincent shrugged.

"Your loss," he laughed as he carried in a box. Terra glanced at the girl.

→ Go say hi

→ Finish unpacking

* * *

"Ugh!" A loud groan was followed by a series of coughs as Marlene tackled her older brother Sora as he walked in the front door.

"And that is exactly why I don't walk in first anymore," Sora's younger twin brother, Roxas, laughed.

"Sora! How was Kairi! You did say hi for me didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I always do," he smiled bright. "And she says hi back." Marlene's face was bright and happy as she ran off.

"Marlene an Denzel weren't too much trouble, were they?" Aerith asked Ventus as she walked in.

"No trouble at all," he smiled. "I'm gonna go see if Aqua can hang out."

"Oh! Me and Riku have plans to go to the park," Sora smiled. Cloud sighed.

"Why must you be friends with one of his boys?"

"Riku's not bad! Honest! He's an awesome friend. And he just got a puppy! And puppies are soo cute! So I have to go!" Ventus chuckled as he put on his shoes and left the house.

"Now Cloud. Riku hasn't done anything wrong. I know you don't like Sephiroth, but it seems Riku is nothing like him."

"Weeell... Not to ruin your heated argument or anything... But me and Hayner have a science project due this week so he's coming over today."

"Why can't you go there?" Cloud asked.

"Because Seifer will bother us and ruin everything we do." Aerith frowned.

"Well he doesn't seem very nice."

"I'm sure he's not as bad as Sephiroth." Roxas sighed.

→ Call Hayner to come over

→ Go to Hayner's

* * *

"Kadaj give it back! Mom! Kadaj won't give me back my princess dolly!" Namine yelled.

"No, it's my prisoner now!" Kadaj laughed.

"Kadaj! Give your sister back her doll!" Ashe yelled from the other room. Kadaj pouted.

"But- but Mother! I need it to take over the world!"

"I'm sure you'll find another way, honey." Kadaj glared at Namine.

"Take your stupid doll! But when the world is mine... You'll be the first to go!" Namine rolled her eyes as she caught her doll. Puppy growls could be heard from the other room as Riku played tug of war with his new golden Pomeranian puppy. "Your dog makes you look gay," Kadaj sneered as he walked into the room.

"And what's wrong with that?" Yazoo stood up from the couch wearing a pink and silver popstar outfit that showed his belly. Kadaj and Yazoo stood glaring at each other until the doorbell rang. The puppy started barking and ran to the door. Kadaj opened and walked away.

"Riku! Your boy toy is here!" he yelled clearly for Sora to hear. Riku went to the door to see a very confused Sora.

"What's he talking about?"

"Nothing. Just being his stupid self." The puppy barked and Sora instantly looked down.

"Omg Riku! He's so cute!" Riku laughed. He didn't know why but he thought it was cute the way Sora said those three letters like a little school girl. Hanging around Kairi could do that to you.

"Yeah. This is Pikachu."

"Oh, Riku! You named him my favorite Pokemon! That's so cool!" Sora bent down to pet the puppy and it started licking him. Riku couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He liked Sora since the day he met him. It scared him since he had never liked a boy that way before. But Sora seemed more feminine than anything. He shook away his thoughts. "He likes me, Riku! Aw, who's a cute little puppy?" Riku laughed and connected the leash to Pikachu.

"You ready?" Sora stood up and smiled.

"Yeah let's go!"

As they walked down the sidewalk, Pikachu had to stop and smell anything he came across. And he barked at anything that moved. There was a lake that began just before the park and made a kidney shape through the park.

"Hey Sora, wanna go swimming?"

→ Go swimming

→ Go to the park

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Just leave your answers as reviews or message them to me if you want. If you want the full list of families let me know and I'll send it to you. It's not letting me post links.


	2. Chapter 2

→ Go say hi

Terra walked away from the car and walked across the lawn to the steps where the girl was sitting. She smiled from her stressed expression.

"Hi I'm Terra. Did I come at a bad time?" She shook her head.

"Not at all. My parents are just being severely unfair. I've done all my chores, gotten all A's and I can't go to the warped tour just because of the type of kids that hang around there."

"Sounds terribly unfair." She sighed.

"Oh, I'm Aqua by the way. Nice to meet you." Ventus walked up the sidewalk to Aqua's house and stared at Terra confused.

"Aqua, who's this?"

"This is Terra. His family just moved in next door. Terra, this is my best friend Ventus."

"Call me Ven," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Terra smiled back.

"So Aqua. Please tell me you have good news about the concert?" Aqua groaned. "But we've been planning this for weeks."

"I know, I know. I'll figure something out, don't worry."

"Why not make something up?" The two stared at Terra like he told them to go jump off a plane.

"Uh, there is no lying to Aqua's parents."

"And I'm a horrible liar, they'll see right through me."

"Why not let me do it. I've gotten away with a ton of stuff. And they don't even know me, so how could they tell?"

"You'd do that for me?" Aqua had sparkles in her eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Ventus said uneasy.

→ Lie for Aqua

→ Maybe it's not such a good idea

* * *

→ Go to Hayner's

Roxas sighed.

"Fine. I'll go to Hayner's. But don't be surprised if I come back with bruises." Roxas stomped to his room and packed his bag.

_Dad says I have to come over there._ Roxas sent a message to Hayner.

_But Seifer is here. :/_

_I know, we're just gonna have to deal with it. C ya in a few._

_Kk_

Roxas walked out the door and down the sidewalk. Hayner's house wasn't too far away. About five houses down. He knocked on the door and Hayner answered.

"Hey, come on in," he smiled. Roxas walks in and they go upstairs to Hayner's room. There science project was to test out which diaper could hold the most water. They set up the diapers and Roxas filled up an eight ounce glass of water and walked back in the room. Hayner turned to him as Roxas tripped over one of Hayner's shoes and spilt the water onto Hayner's clothes. "Fuck, Roxas!" Hayner stared down at himself.

"I'm sorry! If you would ever clean your room maybe that wouldn't happen!" Hayner took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking abou-" Roxas stopped as he stared at Hayner's body and felt his face get hot.

"What are you, my mom? Dude, what are you staring at?" Roxas shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. But... Since when do you have muscles?" Hayner laughed.

"Jealous, huh? I've been working out," he smirked.

"It's really hot..." Roxas said almost in a daze.

"What?" Hayner stared at him confused.

→ "Nevermind."

→ "You're body is really hot."

* * *

→ Go swimming

Sora smiled.

"Sure, lets go." Riku led the puppy over to the pond and tied him to a pole. Riku took his shirt off and set it on top of a bench. Sora took his off and started unbuttoning his pants.

"Sora, keep your pants on. This place is public and it's daylight!" Riku blushed.

"What does the time of day have to do with me taking my pants off?"

"Sora... Nevermind." Riku continued to blush.

"Riku? Why is your face all red?"

"Because it's really hot out here and we need to get in the water." He grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him to the water.

"But there's a breeze..."

"That doesn't matter."

"Ooo! Sea shells Riku! Look! Aren't they pretty?" Riku rolled his eyes and pushed the smaller boy into the water. Sora landed on his hands and knees with a splash. "Not cool Riku!"

"Aw but I think you look really cute that way."

"Haha very funny." _Not kidding, Sora. _"I will get you back for that Riku."

"Oh, what are you going to do, splash me to death?" Sora stood up and pulled on Riku's wrist. Riku struggled, making them lose their balance and fall over into the water. Sora groaned as Riku fell on top of him. Riku smiled softly down at Sora.

"Ugh, come on Riku. Get off! You're crushing me!"

→ Get off of Sora

→ Kiss Sora


End file.
